The present invention relates to a process for producing a novel acidic polysaccharide from Aureobasidium sp. isolated from soil and a food additive, feed additive, waste water-treating agent, etc. containing this acidic polysaccharide.
A process for producing agglutination-active substance obtainable by culturing an agglutination-active substance-producing bacteria belonging to, for example, Dematium sp. bacteria, a method for agglutinating treatment of waste water using this substance, etc. are disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 58-47159, Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 59-7518, etc. The present invention provides a process for producing the novel acidic polysaccharide from a microorganism different from those above and, a food additive, feed additive, waste water-treating agent, etc. containing this acidic polysaccharide.
The microorganism used in the present invention is a bacteria of Fermentation Research Institute Deposit No. P-14228 (FERM P-14228). The germ of the invention is one belonging to Aureobasidium sp. isolated from soil, which produces a novel polysaccharide of the present invention.